1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation mask, which has a base, a hose connection, and at least one sealing element and is provided with a forehead support, which is arranged in such a way that it can be positioned relative to the base of the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation masks of this type can be designed both as nasal masks and full-face masks. Ventilation masks of this type typically have a movable forehead support that helps achieve optimum positioning of the mask on the differently shaped faces of different patients. The forehead support is usually moved relative to the base of the mask by rotation about a transverse axis or rotation about a vertical axis.
A disadvantage with respect to rotation of the forehead support relative to both a transverse axis and a vertical axis is that movements of this type only indirectly adjust the distance between the forehead support and the base of the mask.
It is also known from DE 101 55 152 that the forehead support can be adjusted relative to the base of the mask with the use of rods. However, the use of these rods or the use of screws leads to integration problems with respect to the introduction of these components in the mask geometry.